Suddenly, only you
by merder4lifetime
Summary: Meredith and Derek's reunion after the ambulance accident; the conversations we will never see on Grey's;their doubts and fears about the health and future of their marriage, and their decision about family. Second chapter is an epilogue that begins with Bailey's birth...and ends years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N – 5 January, 2011. The last thing I intended to do was write another Meredith & Derek story. But, as with all the other spoilers, forgotten or disappointing storylines lead me to search for a therapeutic approach to this couple's story. I began to read the spoilers for episode 8x13 (the AU episode), now add another crossover, and saw the promos for 8x10 that airs tonight, I really wanted to write what I would like to see happen when Meredith and Alex return to SGH, yet have absolutely no doubts that it will not happen. This one-shot should most likely be appropriately titled "A Meredith & Derek fan's delusional vision."_

_I've touched on just about all those things they haven't remembered to discuss on Grey's, or simply caught too brief of a glimpse or mention in season 8, at least not to my liking. Please bear with me, as I have no idea how many could have been transported in an ambulance, but figured, if Grey's with their team of experts and budget can broadcast medical errors quite evident to the fans, I certainly can! Would love your thoughts...good or bad. _

_My wish for tonight's episode is to have to eat my words, and that we, Meredith & Derek fans, will not feel that we've once again been shortchanged with the time devoted to their story. Warm regards, Jasmin._

"_**Suddenly, only you …" **_

_Pre 8x10 delusional one shot..._

Derek's voice was deathly quiet, but unyielding as he reiterated his earlier observation. "There is nothing more you can do for him."

"Derek," Owen Hunt replied, "I get that you're concerned…but …"

"There are no buts," Derek retorted. "My wife," he tried not to lose control, "is out in the middle of nowhere…very likely hurt," each word carefully enunciated. "I don't give a damn if there's an emergency vehicle about to get there, I want a helicopter dispatched now…so she can get back here that much faster, and I can…" he took deep breaths; he couldn't break down…not now. "I can see her…and know that she's ok. I won't allow you to delay her getting here a minute longer than necessary."

"Your wife is alive," Owen told him. "Teddy's husband is dead, and she doesn't know."

"Then tell her," Derek yelled at him. "But right we can't waste any more time. Get emergency dispatch on the line and tell them…"

"Derek," Richard Webber put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Meredith is fine…"

"You don't know that," Derek bit back, running his fingers through his hair in desperation. "There was a crash…we heard it Richard…we don't know how they are."

"Derek," Owen Hunt hesitated, the situation with Teddy presumably clouding his judgment. "Even if I could get a helicopter out there…"

"God damn it, Hunt," Derek barked. "Get them on the phone…now…"

The minutes that followed, the lack of knowledge about Meredith's exact whereabouts and condition became interminable; he knew Karev was also there, but all his thoughts were only of her as he waited for news with Richard by his side, and Hunt carried out Derek's demand.

"Derek," Cristina rushed in, "they made contact…they're ok…"

"You," he took a deep breath, his eyes on hers, "you talked to her…"

"No," Cristina shook her head, but held his gaze steadily, reassuringly, "it took a while because there was an accident."

"An accident," his control began to unravel. "That was the crash we heard…is she hurt?"

"No…" Cristina said uncharacteristically soothing, "listen…it took a while for us to make contact because when the emergency crew got there they had four others to take care of…Mer and Alex are ok. Banged up, but ok, and they're on their way back…"

"She's ok?" Derek's voice was hollow, desperate, "you're sure?"

"They're twenty minutes out," Cristina told him.

"Twenty minutes," Derek argued. "The helicopter shouldn't take that long."

"Meredith is in the ambulance," Owen approached and provided the answer.

"Why the hell isn't she in the helicopter," Derek yelled.

"Derek," Owen explained, "Grey and Karev are ok, there was an accident on the scene, some dead, several critically injured… they used the helicopter for them."

Derek Shepherd took special pride in his ability to teach, in explaining each meticulous detail of what was about to take place when he stood over a patient over an exposed brain or spine.

He was, he thought, damn good at what he did…and Meredith had by far been his best student; he also had a tendency to brood and beat himself over things, and as he waited, what felt like hours for news of his wife, he did an exceptionally good job in beating himself up over the way he'd treated her since she tampered with their clinical trial.

"Ma," Carolyn Shepherd grew alarmed, she knew the tone of defeat in her son's voice; she'd heard it before, when her husband died and again when he'd given up on Amy.

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"It's…" his voice was choked with emotion. "It's Meredith…"

"What's wrong with her, Derek…what is going on?"

"We're waiting," he shook his head, "I don't know…won't know till they get here."

"Derek…" Carolyn knew she had to take control; the years as a mother and navy nurse had provided her training. "Start from the beginning," she insisted.

"Ma…" he repeated, and provided an explanation. "I've forgotten…to pray…"

"Well," his mother answered, "I haven't…what is it…Derek…what is going on?"

"Mom," Derek said, the tone of his voice filled with doubts. "I can't lose her…"

"You won't," Carolyn assured, confident that her prayers would be answered, and spent a few minutes more on the phone with him before he told her he didn't want to risk missing a call. "Sweetheart," she said before disconnecting the call, "she's your spoonful of sugar…don't ever forget…things are not always black and white."

He'd been working, and assessing it now, admittedly failed miserably, on seeing that life was not always black and white, that there were many shades of gray. Ironically, as life would have it, he'd fallen in love…and the love of his life was a Grey; her skills as a doctor impeccable, never to be confused with her younger sister; her compassion and loyalty extraordinary; never to be compared with the infamous Ellis Grey.

The twenty minutes or more that he waited for Meredith to arrive were more than enough time for the broody, self-berating man to ponder over every time he'd let her down. He'd told Cristina he knew that Meredith would blame him, and just as he'd known as they were on the phone to remind them to light the flares, to get out of the rig…he knew, as he often did, that she would retreat; he'd already seen it in her eyes before she left, the wall of avoidance, the wall that so often became impenetrable in order to deal with all that life kept throwing her way.

Lost in thought, especially of the last few months, the lack of compassion he'd shown for his own wife made his burden heavier. Cristina was right, she always came back…but his greatest fear was that this time, losing Zola…definitively…could change that as well.

"Dr. Shepherd," he didn't even know who it was that came to get him. "Dr. Hunt told me to get you as soon as they were two minutes out." All Derek remembered was running.

"Shepherd," Hunt ordered, "step back…let us do what we need to do, there's some injured."

"Meredith needs," Derek started.

"Everyone," Hunt told him, "will be treated…just step back…let us do our job."

"I'm a doctor for God's sake," Derek argued.

"You," Richard intervened, "are a man waiting for his wife."

"Fine," Derek said almost petulantly, even as he knew they were right, and the team of doctors and nurses rushed to the now open doors and began to treat the patients, and finally he saw her, and he could breathe properly again as he waited and helped her off the vehicle.

"Arizona," Meredith said, the baby held close to her, "needs to see her right away…"

"You were hurt," Derek looked at the blood on her forehead. "Nobody said you…"

"I'm fine," Meredith said a little too curtly, then gentler. "I'm ok… Derek."

"You need to be looked at…"

Meredith was in full doctor mode as she handed the baby over to the neo-natal team. "I have to see the kids that were injured, one has critical injuries and…"

"Meredith, please," she heard the pleading in his voice, and met his gaze, and when she saw the same expression coupled with sadness, gave in to a moment of vulnerability and walked into his embrace.

"She needs a full work-up," Derek told the resident that had been assigned. Richard in this particular case assumed pseudo-chief role and had been adamant that Derek was to let others care for Meredith.

"Yes, Dr. Shepherd," the resident tried not to smile, "we've been told that by Dr. Webber and Dr. Hunt."

"I don't need all of that," Meredith argued. "Derek...those poor kids they've been through..."

"Shepherd," Karev appeared, grumpy and surly as usual. "She got banged around pretty bad, and she may need stitches...that cut on the forehead looked pretty nasty."

"Meredith," Derek confronted her, "you didn't tell me ..."

"Alex," Meredith told him, "mind your own business."

"You are my business," Alex shut her up.

"Fine," Meredith conceded, but added. "Derek, he needs the same things he hit his head too..."

"Busybody," Alex retorted. He too had been ordered to get a full assessment by Hunt. "Plus, try to talk some sense into her," he added to annoy her, "for playing wonder woman in the middle of the road."

"He cares," Derek stood by her head, actually cleaned the wound himself, after making it clear to the resident he was not going to back down.

"I know," Meredith said, and became lost in her thoughts of the last twenty four hours, and Derek knew that she needed time; they also needed time alone, away from the hospital, to deal with what seemed to be the inevitable loss of their dream to become a family with Zola.

Meredith and Alex were no longer considered patients after all their tests, including Meredith's head CT-scan Derek had insisted on, and reviewed himself, were negative. She was determined to stay and offer moral support to the siblings whose life was literally turned upside down.

"Meredith," Derek said much later, "you need to go home."

"I'm going to stay," she told him. "In case...I can do something."

"Their life was changed, irrevocably," Derek reasoned. "There's nothing more any of us can do. Let me take you home. It's been a rough day. Your shift had ended," he reminded, "when you and Karev were sent out."

Meredith conceded. There was no more avoiding their issues. "Alex needs to go home too."

Derek conceded, recognizing the inevitable sings of avoidance. "I'll find him, why don't you let Cristina know we're leaving...she's had a very rough day."

"I'm going to run a bath for you," Derek said when they got home and helped her with her coat.

"Not tonight," she said. "I'm too tired."

Derek simply nodded. He'd listened to Cristina, and was determined to give Meredith time. Regrettably, both were misinterpreting the other's needs and signals, and she went upstairs.

Derek wanted desperately to hold her; hover over her, tell her how suddenly...only she mattered.

Meredith wanted desperately to hold him; share with him her doubts, her fears; fears of hoping they could still have it all, share with him that suddenly...on this dark day...only he mattered.

Derek gave her space; Meredith interpreted he'd given up on them.

Meredith became distant, he'd expected that; he interpreted she'd given up on them.

Derek entered their bedroom expecting her to be in bed sleeping, instead he found her sitting on the chair, and as he walked in, wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Derek," she said. No more avoidance. "We need to talk."

"You're tired," he smiled at her, "we can get some rest. There's time...for us to talk."

"I think," she told him, a sad longing on her face, "we've run out of time..."

"Meredith," he walked to her, "you don't mean that."

"I've been thinking," she bit her lip nervously, but unwavering met his gaze. "You're not happy...you haven't been happy with me for a long time," she pressed her lips together.

"That's not true," he disputed.

"Derek...our vows," her lips were still pressed together, her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want you here...with me...because you feel obligated...when I said ..." she choked up, "that...we'd love each other..." softly, "even when he hated each other..." I never thought we could ever actually hate each other...but you did...and...I can't...I don't want to be with someone that hates me...can't look at me because of his disdain. I had more than enough of that," she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand, "from my mother."

Derek Shepherd was speechless, stunned, and heartbroken. Comparing their relationship, their love for each other, to what Ellis Grey had made her feel, made him fully aware of how badly he'd broken her spirit, again. His sat on the side of the bed, simply staring.

His silence confirmed what she erroneously believed, and it made her braver to continue exposing her feelings and vulnerabilities; she had nothing left to lose. "I know I screwed up...I do...but...we both have...and," she paused, then, another jarring slap. "I never hated you...ever...I've only loved you...even when I wanted to hate you..."

"Meredith," he whispered finally, "I love you...you're all I need..."

"You've said that before," she smiled at him, sadly and without recriminations. "You want to believe that...but, maybe you were right, all of this, the trial, Zola... sometimes...love just isn't enough."

"It is enough," he told her. "It will always be enough," he whispered, and he saw her get up and sit next to him on their bed.

"Derek," Meredith said. "You're not happy...let's be honest...I can't give you what you want."

"You..." he said, his eyes filled with tears, "you...are all I want..."

"I know you want to believe that," she said softly. "But what happened, with the trial, it changed the way you feel...and it's ok," and he hated that she was continuing to be submissive.

"Why," he asked, "are you doing this? Now?"

"We spent weeks," she said, obviously a lot of thought had gone into what she was sharing. "Without really talking to each other...blaming each other...and I understand, I do..."

"Stop it," he said suddenly. "Stop being so God damned understanding..."

"Derek, don't be angry at me for stating the obvious."

"The obvious," he got up from the bed and faced her. "The obvious is fucking staring you in the face...I love you...and you want to undermine what I feel for you...what I want for us...when I had to spend yet another day wondering if my wife," he shouted at her, "was alive...and that I was going to have to live with the knowledge the rest of my life that I made you miserable..."

It was her turn to be stunned and speechless, momentarily. "You haven't..."

"You had your say..." he said angrily, wondering how the hell things had turned out this way, when all he'd wanted was to come home and smother her with attention, but instead they were having a senseless argument, and his tone softened. "I almost lost you...again...and I don't want to imagine my life without you...and I forced you to want to have a child...and now...we lost her...and all I've done is to make you feel as though it was your fault..."

"It was my fault," Meredith's told him, "no one forced me to..."

He sat down next to her again, his gaze forward. "I've left you take the blame...been a coward..."

"Derek...I chose to tamper with the trial..."

He wasn't listening, as he too felt there was nothing left to lose. "You've told me...and you're right...how I don't tolerate others' errors...and you...are loyal and compassionate...and the person I love most," he closed his eyes and shook his head, "and I haven't given you that...from the beginning...you trusted me, and I lied about my marriage. I betrayed your trust...in the worst possible way...and you loved me...and yet I fail you...over and over..."

"Derek," she said softly, "you haven't failed me..."

"I have," he looked at her, "I allowed you to blame yourself...over Zola...but Meredith," his eyes watered. "I should have been here... if had been here, Janet would never have had any reasons for doubts...I ran...I broke our vows...and tried to justify that I hadn't..."

"Derek," Meredith whispered. "I didn't blame you...I knew you were angry..."

"You should have," he said with genuine emotion, "as I've been blaming you...instead of trying to understand the reasons...and accept that all you do is driven by loyalty and compassion for those you love...and now..." he closed his eyes, "I can't lose you..."

Derek felt the warmth of her hands as she held his. "You haven't lost me..."

"You said," he said ever so quietly. "We ran out of time."

"I didn't want you to stay," she squeezed his hands gently, "out of obligation."

"I love you," he opened his eyes and met hers. "Suddenly...today...in the moment before the phone went dead...I knew...what I've always known...what I should have made sure you knew...that only you...only you matter..."

"Derek," she took a deep breath. "You want more..."

"I need you," his voice was filled with deep emotion, "only you..."

"You want a family...and I can't give you that...and nobody thinks I'm fit to be a mother..."

"You," he touched her face, "are an extraordinary mother...Zola was the luckiest little girl."

"You didn't always think that," she saw the pain in his eyes, and regretted saying it.

"Another time," he admitted, "I failed you."

"Suddenly," she smiled through the tears, "it feels...as though we have all the time in the world."

"You haven't given up," he said, "you don't want to give up on us...our marriage..."

"I never did," she said tenderly. "I thought...it's what you wanted..."

"I think," he smiled, his heart feeling lighter, "we have something to add to our post it..."

"What's that?" She asked, and her smile and the sparkle in her eyes reminded him of the day she'd faced him, ready to commit to him, and helped to write their post it vows.

"No pretending," Derek answered. "No more secrets...we share everything...even when we know the other one won't like it."

"Like what?"

"In the future," he said, "no matter what we do, or what we're feeling, we tell each other, and we fight...and yell...and work it out. Together."

"Ok," she agreed, with a bit of hesitancy.

"Meredith..." he knew there had been doubts in her answer; the recent misunderstand still too raw to shake the tenuous reconciliation, "that sounded like your fine..."

Meredith bit her lip. "Well...we should come clean...with everything...start fresh..."

He chuckled, "does that mean...there's a lot more I don't know about..."

"Not a lot more," she answered. "How about you?"

"I can start," he said, "but first," he put his arm around her, drew her close. "I've been wanting desperately to do this...since we got home," and he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Why," she sighed, "didn't you?"

"I thought," he said, holding her tighter, kissing the top of her head, "you wanted time...space..."

"I wanted that so badly...for you to hold me...and I'd have to pretend I didn't want you hovering."

He chuckled softly, "you mean... all those times...you haven't really cared... when I did?"

"No," she laughed softly as well, "some of those were very annoying," and before their conversation continued, their lips found the way to say what words hadn't; that their love was indeed all they needed, and always would be that unshakable bond that kept them together.

Neither allowed the exhaustion from the day's unexpected emotional rollercoaster to postpone their long overdue conversation, and unlike the countless nights of lovemaking into the early hours; this time, love, commitment and tender loving caresses were the links that further strengthened a love meant to last a lifetime.

"I don't understand," Derek said of a particular subject, "why you felt that way..."

She brought up all that had made her doubt. The way he wouldn't comfort her the day Zola was in surgery, how he wouldn't look at her after they had sang for her to fall asleep, how she had remained next to him, hoping he'd reach out to her.

He couldn't understand why she felt that way, since that night had been the catalyst to their reconciliation. They'd walked out of the hospital hand in hand, and later, he'd turned to her in bed, told her he loved her, and missed her, and they'd resumed their intimate relationship.

She shared her doubts and vulnerability that he really hadn't forgiven her, but, if they were going to try to get Zola back may as well sleep together. He was stunned, and spent a great deal of time convincing her of his love for her, even during those weeks of estrangement. Including his conversation with Mark, about missing her, and the extra work and money the contractors had charged them for when he decided to become a handy man.

All was out in the open. Her work in her mother's trial and Richard's involvement. Derek supported it, though warned her of possible consequences. He told her he wanted her back in his service, he missed her terribly.

She told him how he'd hurt her, the day of her first solo surgery as a fifth year resident, when it had been someone else that had led the traditional applause. Shared that Cristina teased her that Ellis would have been proud she found the diabetes hypothesis was wrong, Meredith laughed and told him her mother would have been pissed that she had figured it out. Derek disagreed with her, he thought Ellis would have been very proud.

"Another thing," Derek commented, "no more taking risks...like today..."

"But," she argued, "Derek...if I hadn't..."

"Promise me," he asked of her. "You asked me to stop...to think of what you felt...every time I left the driveway...remember..."

She promised with a kiss that left no doubts she'd intended to honor his request.

"Derek," she whispered, his body embracing hers ever so tenderly, the caress of his hands each a promise of the future. "There's one more thing...you should know."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to give up..."

"I know," he kissed her shoulder lovingly. "We won't..."

She turned to face him. "I don't want to give up on having a family..."

"Meredith," her name felt like a caress. "Only you...that's all I need."

"I want more," she said. "Derek, today, holding that baby…so defenseless and tiny...and yet she's a fighter...a survivor, I realized... I don't want to give up. We should fight for Zola; we are the best parents for her."

"I promised you," he said, "and I meant it...we'll be parents...we'll fight for her."

"Derek," she met his gaze, smiled softly. "I don't want to give up trying for our baby..."

"No," he said. "We tried...you had side effects," he shook his head.

"That was one option," she said. "It may not happen...but there are other ways."

"Meredith...I forced you to want this..."

"Until you," she admitted, "I never thought of having a baby."

"I won't let you risk it," he cupped her face. "We can try again...to get custody of Zola."

"I wondered," she said, "all night, as we drove to the hospital to get the baby...then on the way back...before the accident. If there was any hope for us...if you would ever truly be able to forgive me for losing her. For losing our only chance to have a baby...and if you could...then...I'd want to try...for us to have a family."

"Meredith," Derek told her, "after all we've shared tonight...you still have doubts."

"No," she told him, pressed her lips against him. "I'm sharing all my thoughts with you...but the most important one... was this... after we were hit...on the way back, I held her. There was no room for the incubator with the others that were hurt...and I knew...suddenly...and without any doubts, I knew...I wanted to try again...and I'm scared...scared to want this...after the miscarriage...and Zola...but I do...Derek...I want a baby...with you."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N July 8, 2013 - I realized this weekend, while trying to determine what to do with some scenes that wouldn't be left unwritten, that when I posted this one shot, I wrote 2011, instead of 2012 for the date. _

_ Suddenly, only you… was posted before 8x10 aired, hoping that somehow, a healthy baby would be in Meredith & Derek's future, and for all intents and purposes was finished in that one shot chapter, but I never clicked completed! _

_ I was absolutely delighted, though I no longer watch every Grey's episode, that Meredith's wish for a family in this story was as real as those that unfolded on Grey's Anatomy from the moment she found out she was first pregnant, the miscarriage, and then, as Meredith's maternal instincts have evolved since Zola came into her life._

_ Those of you that have read more than one of my stories, know that family is incredibly important to me, and although we do not see much Shepherd family involvement on Grey's, I have chosen to write them into my versions of Meredith & Derek; mainly for two reasons. First, that the support of family, blood and extended, has been an interwoven fabric of my life. However, even in writing fan fiction, have made attempts to keep to the original characterization that we've seen develop on screen, and that brings me to the second reason – I cannot imagine how it's been possible for nine seasons to have seen Derek's mother only once; Amelia twice, conveniently, as a result of crossovers with dwindling Private Practice ratings, and most important of all – how plagued by forgetfulness Grey's Writers become – we were introduced to a Derek in season one, that clearly implied his family was incredibly important when he told Meredith that all four of his "very girly" sisters would be at his bedside if he were ever hurt or sick. _

_I've just completed the fifth and final chapter of Heartwarming Kitchen Memories, and there was one scene I had drafted with Zola that didn't make it in that epilogue, but, I really wanted to write it, hence… I've borrowed the idea, adapted it somehow, and it becomes an epilogue chapter to complete this story. _

_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this glimpse into the future, and if you do – a comment would be ever so appreciated. Warmest regards and very best wishes for an enjoyable, friends/family/loved-ones filled summer! Jasmin._

"_**Suddenly, only you…"**_

"Derek," Meredith whispered, almost reverently, as she nursed, her eyes captivated by the yet unfocused, but somewhat alert gaze of their newborn son. "Can you believe it…"

"Yeah," Derek teased her, "like father like son," and kissed the top of the baby's head. "Already knows what he likes…"

"That," Meredith glared at him, "is so inappropriate," then smiled. "You sound like Cristina or Alex," and the exhausted and enchanted parents' laughter disturbed their almost six hour old son, and Zola reacted as the best big sister ever; while Meredith tried to hide the pain caused by laughter thanks to two recent surgical incisions.

"Yeah," Derek chuckled, "something was bound to rub off after all these years."

"Mamma, Daddy…shush… baby sleep."

Derek walked over to Zola who was presumably napping on the hospital guest sleeper chair by Meredith's bed. Cristina had watched her overnight, but her parents wanted some time with her and the baby before having her spend the rest of the day in daycare.

"Zo," Derek sat her on his lap. "Bailey is awake now."

"Why?"

"Because," Derek smiled thinking of all the why's she'd began to ask recently. "He's very little and he needs to be fed a lot while he and your Mamma are still in the hospital."

"Baby," Zola said, "eat milk."

Derek smiled, "he doesn't eat food yet". They had explained to her quite often while Meredith was pregnant, that her baby brother would drink breast milk. "Your baby brother drinks only milk."

"Baby kiss…" she said simply.

"You can give him a kiss," and he walked with her to Meredith's side.

"Mamma," Zola smiled, "kiss?"

"You can give Bailey a kiss," and Derek held her so she could kiss her baby brother.

"Do I get a kiss?" Meredith asked.

"Lots kisses…" Zola smiled as she kissed her mother, while her father held her.

Hours later, Derek burped his newborn son. "I never knew," he smiled at Meredith, "babies were supposed to be fed eight times a day during the hospital stay."

"Derek," Meredith rolled her eyes, "you're a doctor…babies breast feed on demand."

"Meredith, you had major surgery. Bailey's been quite demanding. Maybe …"

"I'm fine," she smiled at her husband and son. "And, I'm going to breast feed him. Derek, he had a traumatic enough birth, and I want that time with him, and it's better for him to get breast milk…and…"

"Mama bear," he teased.

"Yeah…" she half smiled at him, "and you better make sure there aren't any of those on our land… we have two babies now Derek…and Alex saw more than one bear…and…"

"He did not," Derek assured her, and lied, "and the one he saw was probably a tiny one."

"And," Meredith glared this time, "where do babies come from?"

Cristina had walked in the room without them being aware. "Isn't it a little too late to be asking that?"

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Derek asked.

"It's a hospital. Doctors don't knock," she shrugged, and walked over to peek at the baby.

"You're not her doctor," Derek stated before smiling at Meredith. "Bailey," he changed the baby's position and without giving an option, said, "this is your Mom's person," and placed the baby in Cristina's arms, "and sometimes…like the day you were born, for just a few moments, we agree on everything."

"He's huge." Cristina said, and while affected by the truth in Derek's words, referring to the moments of anguish shared over Meredith's condition, she wasn't prepared to deal with all the emotions of that day. "Mer, you're lucky he was born three weeks early, and that you didn't have to push him out then."

"I'd have rather had that," Meredith told her, "then two major surgeries."

"It's you Mer," Cristina teased. "You like chaos."

"I do not," Meredith argued. "I didn't create that storm," and their banter, joined by the baby's father continued for a few minutes, as the Shepherd newborn slept on undisturbed.

Cristina spoke to the sleeping child. "You're kind of cute. Even cuter, when I can give you back," and she handed him over to Derek. "I'm going to go visit your sister."

"You feeling ok?" Derek got in bed with Meredith, and held her.

"Our healthy baby," she smiled at him. "Is all that matters."

"Meredith," Derek cupped her face, his thumb caressing tenderly, "you being healthy, and recovering quickly, is all that matters right now."

"We were lucky," she told him. "We're both fine."

"If you feel anything…anything at all, that's not right," he insisted, "you'll tell me."

"I will," she kissed him softly. "I have two babies to love that need their mamma, and a husband that intends to live to be one hundred and ten."

"Don't you forget it," Derek kissed her, hours later, finally feeling that all would be fine.

"Derek," she laughed, forgetting the incisions. "Oh crap."

"What," he was on alert immediately. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured him. "I just forget about two surgeries, and it hurts like hell to laugh, or cough…or…move."

"Doctors," he teased her, "are the worst patients."

"I can't afford," she told him jokingly, "to lose any more organs. Not to mention there's probably a road map on my body."

"But," he raised an eyebrow suggestively, "I have so much fun…connecting your dots…especially…that beauty mark right by your navel…and the smaller one below, now…I'll just find my way…a little faster…"

"Will you? " she teased back. "You need that much help to find your way?"

"No," he said. "It will be all the more fun," he paused and winked at her, "lingering over certain…uhmmm…crossroads."

"Do not," she bit her lip. "Make me laugh."

"I'm sorry," he genuinely was, and brushed her lips softly. "Let's get some rest before your son is back demanding attention."

"I think" she smiled at him. "The first day is the worst, he's supposed to be put to the breast once every hour in the first four hours, and then every two to three hours, and…"

"You memorized that," Derek chuckled.

"I was not taking any chances," Meredith told him. "Lizzie's had plenty of experience, and she agreed with the Mayo Clinic guidelines, and that's exactly what I wanted to do."

"Oh, my God," Derek said suddenly. "Meredith, I haven't called my mother."

"I know," Meredith smiled. "And she'd pissed as hell."

"Wait," he said. "How do you know that?"

"Lizzie called," Meredith said. "Carolyn's on her way."

"Ma's what," Derek raised his voice and moved too quickly.

"Crap…Derek…that hurt."

"Oh…sorry…but, Meredith, what do you mean she's on her way?"

"Lizzie called, and she said that…"

"Start from the beginning. Why did Lizzie call, and why did you talk to her?"

"Derek," she said, in a tone often used to explain things to Zola. "I've been talking to Lizzie almost every week since we found out we were having a boy, and believe it or not, she's kept me calm… and I talked to her two days ago…and she worried…"

"She kept you calm?" Derek asked incredulously. "All the sleepless nights listening to your horror stories of our son or daughter…and that was being calm?"

"You're not listening. That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before we used our clout as hospital owners…and you had us find out that the baby didn't have six fingers, and…the entire Shepherd clan rejoiced over that little penis that was responsible for the Shepherd name to be carried on…and…"

"It wasn't a little penis," Derek defended his son.

"He's eight hours old," Meredith giggled, and flinched. "He can have a little penis."

"You explain that to him when he's old enough to…"

"Derek," she smacked him. "I can't believe you said that."

"Meredith," he said seriously, and pursed his lips, as his eyes misted. "It's something Mark would have said. We'd have joked about it, just us."

"You miss him." He nodded. "I wish," she was equally emotional. "My sister was here too."

"They are," he said, as he wiped away a tear from her cheek. "They'll always be with us, if they live in our hearts," and Meredith understood the deeper meaning of his words.

"Like your Dad," she cupped his face.

"Like my Dad," he admitted, and he held her as they got much needed sleep; just over an hour, before their son was brought to his mom.

"I can't believe," Derek said, "that you're not freaking out. Meredith, my mom's on her way here…literally, about to land in Seattle."

"What was I supposed to say, that she can't come? Derek, our children need to know their family, and she'd the only grandmother they are ever going to have, and they have fourteen cousins they need to know…and…"

"Who are you?"

"Ass."

"That's closer to the woman I married."

"Would you have told her she couldn't come and meet her grandson?"

"I'd have asked you," he said reluctantly. "How you felt about it."

"Well, you didn't, but Lizzie did."

"Lizzie trumps husband?"

"Lizzie gave husband body parts so that he continue doing what he loves, and perform surgery again. You should be more grateful."

"Ouch."

"Derek," she didn't much care for the frequent tears. "Meeting Lizzie, trusting her with our baby news…it meant something…for me…it was taking a chance, with family."

"I know," he kissed her softly. "I'm only concerned about you…and having Mom here."

"Our son's grandmother wanted to be on the first flight she could get to meet her grandson, and finally meet Zola. My mom would have never done that. I'm happy," she wiped away a tear, "that they have a grandmother to love them."

Meredith went on to explain that his mother and Lizzie, became concerned after learning of the storm, and more so when neither of them answered their phones. His sister, after several calls to the hospital had finally learned that Meredith had been admitted, and there was no amount reasoning or storm, to keep their mother from going to Seattle on the first available flight into that city; arguing that her son and Meredith had been through enough trauma on their own, and it was past time family was with them; and reminded her three daughters she'd been there for the birth of all their children.

Carolyn Shepherd was a very wise woman and mother of five stubborn doctors, not to mention grandmother of fourteen children she'd undoubtedly spoiled. Determined not to intrude with her unannounced arrival, she called Derek upon arriving at the hospital and asked if Meredith could have visitors, her condition and the baby's, and how was her granddaughter Zola reacting to a sibling. Derek told her she was asleep, and he would meet her at the lobby shortly; his mother dismissed that idea, and told him she was already walking toward Meredith's room, and would wait until she awakened. Meredith, who was not sound asleep, told him to bring her straight in to see her.

"Meredith," Carolyn said, "you look wonderful after all you've been through," and the two women chatted for a few minutes before Carolyn asked to meet her granddaughter, telling Derek and Meredith it was important not to show favoritism over the newborn.

"Daddy," Zola held on to her father. "Mamma talk Gamma?"

The three adults were stunned. Zola, who was a very bright child, and picked up on every little nuance around her, was delayed in talking in sentences as many children her age would. But all specialists, the best in the country, that had been consulted regarding her hydrocephalus and spina bifida condition, assured them that she was on track developmentally and no immediate cause for concerns.

"Yes," he replied, recovering quickly at the emotions of Zola's recognition of his mother, though their interaction was limited to some infrequent phone conversations when Zola indeed called her Gamma. Then, she surprised them again.

Zola smiled at him. "Daddy's Ma," she used the name he used frequently. "My Gamma."

"Yes," he said, as he met Meredith's and Carolyn's misty gazes. "Daddy's Ma, is your Granma."

"Zola," Carolyn walked up to her. "Granma is very happy to meet you."

"Hi," Zola smiled. "Gamma."

"Hi, sweetheart," Carolyn smiled back. "Is it ok for Gamma, to hold you?"

"Kiss?" Was Zola's response.

"Oh yes," Carolyn reached for her. "Gamma," she used the well-known name used by her younger grandchildren, "has lots of kisses for you."

"Baby kiss?" Zola asked, and it was Meredith that interpreted.

"Zo," Meredith asked. "Do you want Granma to meet your baby brother?"

"Baby…kiss?"

Bailey's feeding time approached, and before Derek or Meredith had thought to call for him to be brought to the room, it was Alex's turn to ensure both baby and mother were well. Though the hospital generators were now functioning, Meredith and Derek had yet to be told of Richard Webber's condition, and that it was Miranda Bailey keeping vigil at his side. Likewise, it was Alex, Jo, and Cristina, that had watched over Bailey Shepherd throughout the chaotic circumstances following the first hours of his life.

"Gamma," Zola touched her check. "Kiss…Baby?"

"Yes," Carolyn said simply. Unable to say anything else as she glanced at the baby boy Derek held. "But, I'm happy to be holding my beautiful granddaughter right now."

"Mamma," she turned to Meredith and held her arms to her. "Gamma hug baby."

Carolyn smiled at the beautiful child she held. "You want to sit with your Mamma, and Gamma can meet your baby brother?"

"Yes." Zola smiled. "Hug, baby."

"Meredith," Derek smiled. " I think Baby also means Bailey."

"You may be right. Carolyn, she can sit with me," and the grandmother carefully set Zola next to her mother.

"Zola," Carolyn explained. "Your Mamma has a booboo on her tummy, so you have to be very gentle."

"Booboo –kiss – Mamma?"

"I give you a kiss," Meredith told her, "and it will make it all better."

Derek approached his mother, the misty gazes identical; few words could describe what they each felt at the moment, but, undoubtedly, similar sentiments were shared.

"Mom," he spoke quietly. "Meet your new grandson," and placed him gently in her arms.

"Carolyn," Meredith's voice was hesitant, but filled with emotions as she said. "His name is Bailey," then for the first time she spoke another name, and her husband and mother in law stood motionless, as Meredith repeated his son's middle name.

Carolyn's soft tears kept her from focusing properly on the baby's face, until she was able to gain her composure and spoke lovingly to her newborn grandchild. "Your grandfather is so proud at this moment, of your father, our baby boy and his beautiful family, and he will be watching over you…and your daddy…and mommy…and your sister," she paused again, "and I know he is as happy, as I am holding you in my arms, that you will also have his name."

Carolyn Shepherd was also a very sentimental woman who'd loved and married only once, and no tears could hide the emotions of meeting her husband's namesake.

Carolyn Shepherd and Meredith Grey ensured that in the weeks and months that followed all the Shepherd cousins met.

"I told you," Meredith snuggled up to Derek.

"He's only six months old," he reminded her. "He could still turn into a monster and steal all her toys and make her wish she was an only child."

"Derek," Meredith reprimanded with a playful smack. "How can you say that…listen to them," she smiled at the one sided conversation, and enthusiastic babbling of their children over the baby monitor.

"Bailey," Zola, after his birth began speaking more and more, and the soon to be three year old, who was now talking in sentences, explained. "We at Gamma's house, cause of turkey day…and me lets you pay wif giwaffe." Her baby brother responding with a lot of babbling. "Oh cwap," Zola said, "you pay wif giwaffe…" and then her giggles, "not eat."

"Crap! Meredith, she says crap."

"It's actually, cwap," Meredith giggled. "Blame Cristina and Alex."

"At least," Derek's hearty chuckle filled his childhood room. "She knows how to use it appropriately."

"She takes after her Daddy," Meredith snuggled further into him.

"Are you trying to seduce me? Dr. Grey?"

"Damn right… we have less than fifteen minutes before your children demand attention."

"A quickie?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Always," she said just as he shifted their bodies and she met his gaze. "Quickies always make me feel better."

"Bailey," his big sister further explained. "Giwaffe says you should have pafier," and the baby babbled again, and both children yawned in the early pre-dawn hour, and he accepted the pacifier his sister provided. "We sleep…till Mamma and Daddy…wakes up," and she left her brother's side and lay on the small toddler bed, next to the crib, in the room her aunts had insisted become exclusively theirs, and solicited a promise from their parents that it would be used frequently in the years ahead. A promise made and kept more often than Meredith Grey could have ever imagined she'd want.

"Mamma," Bailey, now two years old, said seriously. "Me no bug. Me fish food."

Derek tried not to laugh as his daughter explained. "Mamma, he means that we puts worms on the hook, and those be bugs…but he too little to know luv bug is cause you give lots of hugs and kisses."

"Me like hug," the little boy told his sister. "No bug."

"Stop laughing," Meredith told Derek.

"I'm not." He said, as he continued to hold the fishing pole.

"I can see right through you," she said, and their gazes met. "Just like the first time…"

"Uhmm…" he smiled. "You started with the eye s-e-x."

"I did not," she said flirtingly.

"Right," he pulled on the line, "like you didn't take a-d-v-a-n-t-a-g-e of me…"

"Oh, no," she said. "I'll admit to that."

Derek dropped his fishing pole. "You what…you admit it…after all these years?"

"Daddy…daddy…" cries of concern from his children drowned out his wife's laughter. "Look…ook…you dwopped the pole…Daddy…fish get away…Daddy…ook ook."

"Meredith Grey," Derek walked toward her, as she lounged by the lake on their land, "you are going to pay for that…dearly," and placed both arms on the chair, effectively trapping her, and leaned in to her.

"Promise?"

"Damn right," he chuckled and covered her mouth with his.

"Oh no," their two year old son said. "Zo-zo…kiss kiss kiss," and threw his arms in the air, "so we gets naps," he said correctly interpreting that the kiss would lead to mommy and daddy uninterrupted time, inevitably ending the outdoor fishing expedition.

Derek sat incredulous listening to his wife's conversation with his sister Lizzie.

"I think it's a great idea," Meredith said. "We don't have enough room here, but the kids would probably love using the trailer and there's plenty of heat, and we'll figure out accommodations for the rest of the family," and the planning continued for the next ten minutes.

"Do you have any idea," Derek asked, "what you've done?"

"Yeah." Meredith smiled.

"Really? One Thanksgiving, one Christmas and two summer trips didn't warn you?"

"Derek," she said. "Sofia is old enough now to understand that Mark's gone, and you're the closest father figure she has, and it broke my heart overhearing the conversation between her and Zola. Derek, I know what it was like to grow up without a Dad, but there was always the hope he may come back. She can't ever have Mark back," her eyes watered. "She can at least have family at Thanksgiving."

"You're right," he agreed. "But, we could ask Callie if we can take her with us. Instead of inviting chaos to Seattle?"

"She's not going to spend Thanksgiving without her. Are you crazy?"

"Do you really know what you've set yourself up for?"

"Me?" She shrugged. "Lizzie's going to handle all of it. She likes to boss you around."

Lizzie indeed took over, fully understanding Meredith's acceptance of the meddling sisters had taken tremendous effort over the last few years, but their bond of friendship and trust had continued to grow after the first initial confrontation that led to Meredith's first revelation of her pregnancy to anyone but Derek.

Thanksgiving was chaotic, loud and hectic, and provided treasured memories, albeit some poignant and bittersweet, for the Shepherds. Lizzie's family and Carolyn arrived two days before the holiday. Meredith reminded her husband weeks before that it worked out so well, as it was the alternate year where Nancy and Kathleen spent the day with their husband's family, and Amy who'd married James was too close to giving birth to a second child to travel.

"I wish," Derek said with a hoarse voice. "Mark could be here."

"I know," Meredith held him close. "But, I think, your Mom and Lizzie have me convinced, Derek…that maybe he watches over Sofia, just like your Dad watches over your…" she corrected, "our family."

"Gamma," their three year old son said, the monitor in the playroom providing front row access to the very emotional and touching conversation unfolding. "My sister tells best night stowies…cause of she's smart Gamma…like Mamma…and Daddy…"

"Your big sister is very smart, just like her Mommy and Daddy."

Meredith smiled, and held her husband closer. "Did you ever think…we'd have these chatty children?"

"Yes." He kissed the top of her head. "I promised you," he said, and she turned to look at him. "We'd be parents."

"You did," her gaze became misty. "And you kept your promise."

"I'm going to keep all my promises."

"Don't forget…the taking care of me when we're old and smelly."

"You're not going to be able to ever get rid of me," he told her.

"Good," she kissed him. "Oh Derek, listen to them."

"Granma," Lizzie's youngest's voice followed. "Did you hear the story that Aunt Meredith can't cook and she burned lots of fish so Uncle Derek cooks all the time?"

"What…" Meredith said. "I haven't heard this…you don't cook all the time!"

"No." He laughed. "Neither do you."

"Pizza's nutritious when we add veggies," she argued, and their laughter preceded another kiss, as they lay listening to their children and she waited for her husband's inevitable…wanna go again enticement.

"I don't think," Carolyn chuckled, "I've heard that story."

"Gamma," her grandson, her husband's namesake, albeit, only his middle name, she still thought of Bailey that way. "It funny stowy…cause Mamma no good cooking…cept she cook good sghetti, but Zo tolds me she not member…but Aunty Cris tolds her stowy that mamma fish was all black."

"Traitor," Meredith giggled. "Do you remember?"

"Show and tell?" Derek laughed.

"Granma," Zola said, "Aunt Cris tolds me, it was show and tell…do you knows what that is at school? But it was not school…cause of I was little, it was day care."

"I know," Carolyn looked sternly at her daughter Lizzie who was in the playroom with the youngest three Shepherd cousins and Sofia, "what that is."

"There be this big big country... like we lives here, but long long way…like to the moon," the young child explained, "and Mamma had to cook something from Bwazil, they speak different there too Granma…"

"Yes," Sofia said. "They speak Portuguese, Mommy told me…but she not speak that…she speaks Spanish…and my Daddy he learn Spanish so I could know too…"

"Mamma," Zola continued, "had to bring food from that Bwazil, so she gots fish sticks. I love fish sticks Granma…but not when Mamma makes them all black…but now she cooks them real good."

"Fish sticks," Meredith heard Lizzie say, "for Brazil?"

"Aunty Liz," Zola told her, "cause of they cook fish on the beach."

"So," Lizzie said, "your Mamma made fish sticks…"

"If she laughs," Meredith said. "I'm going to kill her."

"She'll wait," Derek told her. "Till she has a larger, more mature, audience."

"You're right," Meredith laughed. "Like the whole family, next Thanksgiving."

"So smart…"

"I've learned her ways," Meredith told him, and he smiled. She had.

"My favorite story," Sofia began, "is about why we gots more than one mommy."

"Hey," Derek said when he saw Meredith place a finger at the corner of her eye and caught a tear. "Why are you crying?"

"Listen," she whispered, and Derek held her closer.

"We can only have one Mommy," Lizzie's son reasoned. "Right Mommy?"

"You gots to hear Zola's story," Sofia said. "That's cause of why we be best friends in the whole wide world…cause of we be two lucky girls with two mommies…"

"Granma tolds me the story," Zola turned to Carolyn. "You remember I was little and used to call you Gamma…when you visit and tells me story."

"That's right," Carolyn Shepherd agreed. She'd never imagined the lasting impact her explanation would have on her granddaughter.

"First I tells why Sofia have two mommies…but one mommy don't live with her no more…but she plays with her lots of time… but Sofia lives with her mommy…Callie, and I calls her Aunt Callie…cause my daddy's bestest bestest friend is Sofia's daddy, and his name is Mark, but he had to go away to heaven cause of they needed doctors to take care of little baby angels, and he was bestest doctor…so he went with my Mamma's sister…she was real pretty and her name is Lexie…"

"They don't have doctors in heaven," Lizzie's son argued. "Do they Mommy?"

"Of course they do," his grandmother answered, putting an end to that conversation.

"So…my daddy and Sofia's daddy were bestest bestest friends since they was little, so we're bestest friends…right Sofia?"

"But," Lizzie's son questioned. "What does that have to do with having two moms?"

"Silly," Sofia said. "Cause since my Daddy had to go to heaven, then my Mommy needed someone to help her cause of you need a Mommy and a Daddy…but sometimes…little kids have two mommies…so that's cause of why I gots two mommies…"

"Ma," Derek said, "made up that story?"

"No, our daughter and Sofia came up with those conclusions."

He sniffled. "I get the crying. Mark would be proud of those story telling skills."

"Yeah," Meredith sniffled. "They made him take care of baby angels."

"Mommy," Lizzie's son asked. "Does that make sense?"

"Sure it does, sweetie." His grandmother answered.

"My sister," Bailey said. "She gots two Mommies and two Daddies," he said proudly.

"It be real confusing," Zola said. "Cause Sofia was in her mommy's tummy, and Mamma had Bailey and her tummy and we saw pictures… but I didn't gets to be in Mamma's tummy…and Bailey was a tiny baby and Mamma had to feed him milk…but I gots pictures when I was a baby with Mamma and Daddy…and Auntie Lexie…cause Aunty Cris she be scared of holding babies… but I gots to drink milk in a bottle only, and we saw the baby book and I told Granma I not know why, and Grandma told me all the story…"

"Mom…" Lizzie looked at her. "What did you say?"

"Aunty Liz," Bailey said excitedly, "my sister tells bestest stowy…"

"I'm sure," Lizzie said, and smiled at her mother, both women deeply touched by the little girl's ramble.

"Aunt Lizzie, I tolds Gamma, cause I was little," she repeated what she said earlier, and I call her Gamma like Bailey…till he gets big and calls her Granma, and I be sad, cause me wasn't in Mamma's tummy like Bailey and Sofia…and she xplained real good that I was real blessed – Granma likes that word, cause only real special and real blessed little girls gots two mommies and two daddies."

"It's a nice story," her older male cousin began to agree. "You got to finish."

"My mommy that I gots to be in her tummy, and my daddy they gots real sick…and had to go to heaven cause they needed bestest doctors in the world, and they gots there and was not sick no more, but had to live there forever and ever. Cause when you go to Heaven it be real beautiful and you live there. My first mommy and daddy they talked to God and asked that He have lots of little angels take real good care of me and that they work real hard to find an everyday mommy and daddy to take care of me."

"You've heard this before," Lizzie asked quietly of her mother.

"She's added to it," Carolyn wiped a tear away. "She speaks so easily of God."

"My first mommy and daddy was so happy, like to the moon and back, and she cried, cause Daddy was the bestest doctor that took care of me…and he and Mamma found me so I could be their little girl for all the time…forever and ever…"

"Happy ... after," her brother clapped, not quite mastering happily ever after. "I luv Zo-zo she be big sister…she tells bestest stowies."

Derek cleared his throat, "she's added more to it…as she grows older."

"We are so blessed," Meredith said simply, without any attempt to hide the tears, and she lay in her husband's arms, until her mother in law began with a now familiar childhood prayer. "I'm grateful," Meredith whispered, "for you Mom in their lives."

Many years went by, and the Shepherd cousins and their extended families grew closer.

"We give thanks," the familiar voice spoke quietly, "that all our family is gathered here today, on this land where thirty years ago," her voice broke, as she felt the tears in her eyes, "my husband… brought me here, and somehow…made me believe that fairytales can come true... and suddenly," she paused, and met her husband's gaze, "I knew…only you…Derek…were the one for me."

Derek cleared his throat. "I love you, Meredith Grey. I'm blessed and grateful that you chose to spend your life with me."

"Gamma," the two year old precocious child touched her great-grandmother's face, "happy…no cwy…"

"Happy tears, little one," Carolyn Shepherd, "they're ok."

"Cause you luvs turkey?" The little girl questioned.

"Because," Carolyn said. "I love you…and…"

"My Mommy…and my Daddy, and my Granma and Granpa, and my Nana and…" the list continued, as the more than ninety year old grandmother helped the young child account for every one of her family members.

"Mom," Meredith Grey turned to her mother in law, "thank you for making me believe…in so many things, as I count all our blessings today."

"My turn," Carolyn said to the snickers of the younger children.

"Can we eat already…we's hungry," said one of the many gathered.

"Derek Christopher," his mother reprimanded. "Stop egging on the children. I can recognize that fake imitation voice even at this old age."

"Sorry…Ma…" Derek smiled at her, "but, the kids are hungry. Mer talks too much."

"I talk too much," his wife of thirty years smacked him, and they burst out laughing.

"Dear Lord," Carolyn said, "we are grateful for all our blessings; most of all the gift of faith you have given us, and we thank you for our family gathered today, and ask that you bless the meal we are about to enjoy. I thank you for granting me health and a sound mind at more than ninety, for allowing me to keep up and spend time with my children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren wherever they are. We remember, those that we have loved, and are no longer with us, for the memories we treasure, and for the gift of knowing that they are never far from us when they live in our hearts," and she smiled, as she shared a private silent moment with her soul mate, on the land their son had found and built a home for the love of his life.

"Amen," was echoed by all, including their first grandchild, while Derek held Zola's precocious daughter, and he and Meredith reached for each other's hand and gently squeezed, as their gazes met and shared their own poignant moment of thanksgiving.

_A/N July 8, 2013 – That Thanksgiving blessing was spoken in some way by my Grandmother during the last eight years of her life, as my Grandfather, then my father, were remembered by all of us at the Thanksgiving meal. This weekend was the fifth anniversary of her journey to heaven, and we celebrated how blessed we were to have her. She inspired the thirty years later ending of this story._


End file.
